1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engines. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method of extracting energy during combustion in an internal combustion engine.
2. Related Art
Primary power sources that directly convert fuel into usable energy have been used for many years in a variety of applications including motor vehicles, electric generators, hydraulic pumps, etc. Perhaps the best known example of a primary power source is the internal combustion engine, which converts fossil fuel into rotational power. Internal combustion engines are used by almost all motorized vehicles and many other energetically autonomous devices such as lawn mowers, chain saws, and emergency electric generators. Converting fossil fuels into usable energy is also accomplished in large electricity plants, which supply electric power to power grids accessed by thousands of individual users. While primary power sources have been successfully used to perform these functions, they have not been successfully used independently in many applications because of their relatively slow response characteristics. This limitation is particularly problematic in powering robotic devices and similar systems which utilize a feedback loop which makes real time adjustments in movements of the mechanical structure. Typically, the power source in such a system must be able to generate power output which quickly applies corrective signals to power output as necessary to maintain proper operation of the mechanical device.
The response speed of a power source within a mechanical system, sometimes referred to as bandwidth, is an indication of how quickly the energy produced by the source can be accessed by an application. An example of a rapid response power system is a hydraulic pressure system. In a hydraulic system, energy from any number of sources can be used to pressurize hydraulic fluid and store the pressurized fluid in an accumulator. The energy contained in the pressurized fluid can be accessed almost instantaneously by opening a valve in the system and releasing the fluid to perform some kind of work, such as extending or retracting a hydraulic actuator. The response time of this type of hydraulic system is very rapid, on the order of a few milliseconds or less.
An example of a relatively slow response power supply system is an internal combustion engine. The accelerator on a vehicle equipped with an internal combustion engine controls the rotational speed of the engine, measured in rotations per minute (“rpms”). When power is desired the accelerator is activated and the engine increases its rotational speed accordingly. But the engine cannot reach the desired change in a very rapid fashion due to inertial forces internal to the engine and the nature of the combustion process. If the maximum rotational output of an engine is 7000 rpms, then the time it takes for the engine to go from 0 to 7000 rpms is a measure of the response time of the engine, which can be a few seconds or more. Moreover, if it is attempted to operate the engine repeatedly in a rapid cycle from 0 to 7000 rpms and back to 0 rpms, the response time of the engine slows even further as the engine attempts to respond to the cyclic signal. In contrast, a hydraulic cylinder can be actuated in a matter of milliseconds or less, and can be operated in a rapid cycle without compromising its fast response time.
For this reason, many applications utilizing slow response mechanisms require the energy produced by a primary power source be stored in another, more rapid response energy system which holds energy in reserve so that the energy can be accessed instantaneously. One example of such an application is heavy earth moving equipment, such as backhoes and front end loaders, which utilize the hydraulic pressure system discussed above. Heavy equipment is generally powered by an internal combustion engine, usually a diesel engine, which supplies ample power for the operation of the equipment, but is incapable of meeting the energy response requirements of the various components. By storing and amplifying the power from the internal combustion engine in the hydraulic system, the heavy equipment is capable of producing great force with very accurate control. However, this versatility comes at a cost. In order for a system to be energetically autonomous and be capable of precise control, more components must be added to the system, increasing weight and cost of operation of the system.
Another example of a rapid response power supply is an electrical supply grid or electric storage device such as a battery. The power available in the power supply grid or battery can be accessed as quickly as a switch can be opened or closed. A myriad of motors and other applications have been developed to utilize such electric power sources. Stationary applications that can be connected to the power grid can utilize direct electrical input from the generating source. However, in order to use electric power in a system without tethering the system to the power grid, the system must be configured to use energy storage devices such as batteries, which can be very large and heavy. As modern technology moves into miniaturization of devices, the extra weight and volume of the power source and its attendant conversion hardware are becoming major hurdles against meaningful progress.
The complications inherent in using a primary power source to power a rapid response source become increasingly problematic in applications such as robotics. In order for a robot to accurately mimic human movements, the robot must be capable of making precise, controlled, and timely movements. This level of control requires a rapid response system such as the hydraulic or electric systems discussed above. Because these rapid response systems require power from some primary power source, the robot must either be part of a larger system that supplies power to the rapid response system or the robot must be directly fitted with heavy primary power sources or electric storage devices. Ideally, however, robots and other applications should have minimal weight, and should be energetically autonomous, not tethered to a power source with hydraulic or electric supply lines. To date, however, technology has struggled to realize this combination of rapid response, minimal weight, effective control, and autonomy of operation.